seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bearglow
Bearglow is a big, thick-furred, muscular snowy white tom with grey eyes and a long muzzle. History Not much is known of Bearglow, most likely because neither he or Seri want to reveal that much to allow an intriguing mysteriousness about him, besides that he is most certainly not from the Twoleg Barn, Mistypond is his sister, Silverfang is not their father, and he isn't related to Petalstar. When we first meet him he and Nightfrost are depicted as being very close and most likely mates due to the heavy flirting between them, which is affirmed shortly after Moonpaw's birth via Seri pulling up her family tree and showing Bearglow. As of now no one besides Nightfrost and Mistypond knows this, not even Moonpaw herself, despite the resemblance between the two. He attacked both Honeywish and Oakglade at different Gatherings, getting away with both, while keeping a steady- vaguely mentoring -relationship with Doegaze. He seems to be conspiring with both his mate and sister, along side other cats most likely, to 'destroy them all'. The phrase is ill-defined and cryptic but that was most likely what was trying to be depicted to us. Bearglow was accidentally poisoned by Troutshadow after eating a fish he caught, after being treated he fell asleep and eventually was moved to his den to sleep, his sister went and presumably killed Troutshadow for trying to murder her brother. When Moonpaw tells Bearglow about a dream Stonepool had, he dismisses it, saying that StarClan would never send him a dream. We also learn during the Season 1 finale, Part 2, that Bearglow is teaching Moonpaw deadly herbs, herbs that can kill, make a cat sick, and weaken their mind. He also promises to teach Moonpaw how to use fear as a tool to get what she wants. Trivia * He is the most violent cat so far in the series when given his free will, followed by Ferncreek, picking fights with not only other Clan cats but even his own Clanmates. * He has attacked Dawnstep, Oakglade, Honeywish and Crowfeather. ** In a blooper reel, Bearglow also attacked Branchstar, but Seri muttered to herself that "Bearglow was supposed to hiss at, not fight." * He has an irrational and violent hatred of fleas. * Even though Bearglow has a very aggressive personality, he is known as being a very, very skilled medicine cat. This has been stated many times throughout the series. ** Because of this, many cats refuse to think that he's done anything bad, or evil. Seri continually states that despite Bearglow's questionable choices there is no such things as 'just good' or 'just evil' in the series. * When Bearglow had to roll for being sick, Seri said he gained something but didn't say what it was. Later she kept talking about what'd happen if a medicine cat died. ** It's possible that this was hinting at his accidental poisoning though its not for sure. ** It is also possible that this roll led to him being fed the Deathfish by Troutshadow. ** There is a possibility that he may have been "Moonwashed" * Bearglow is the largest BranchClan cat, second being the deceased Troutshadow followed up by Nightfrost. Its possible that Moonpaw will be as large if not larger than him when she is full grown. * He has no apparent scars despite all his fighting. * According to Seri, Bearglow's old Clan is all dead. * Petalstar is not related to Bearglow, however it is theorized that Mistypond might be and the two are actually half-siblings. * Bearglow is a medicine cat, but he has a mate and kit, breaking the medicine cat code's most sacred rule. ** On top of that, Bearglow is mentoring Moonpaw, which is NOT ideal as kin are too soft on apprentices. Not because that he wants to make her a medicine cat, but he wants to destroy BranchClan. Character Pixels Bearglow.rogue.png Bearglow.mc.png Bear.glow.png Category:Medicine Cats Category:Branchclan Cats Category:Characters